SS Episode 2736
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2736 Plot: What Will Gina Do When She Graduates High School? Air Date: April 30, 1990 Season: Season 21 (1989 - 1990) Sponsors: P, V, 2 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird heads to sleep, while Hoots the Owl starts his day. They sing about their different sleep schedules. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mother Nature shows how earthworms help trees grow. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wanda the Word Fairy drives to a market to demonstrate the words of foods, attracting the suspicious gaze of the grocer in the process. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: Road Runner (instrumental) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two groups of mountain goats try to pass each other on a mountain road. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie & Bert — Ernie has two slices of apple pie. He takes the big piece, and gives Bert the small piece. Bert takes offense to this, saying that he would have given Ernie the big piece and kept the small piece for himself - but the outcome is the same, so what's Bert angry about? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An alien asks a boy for directions to the baseball diamond. Artist: Bill Davis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and Snuffy give Daniel a tour of Sesame Street, even though he's blind. They describe what they see to him, until they reach the tire swing. Gordon tells Snuffy that Daniel can understand what it looks like by feeling it. As he swings, Daniel describes it for Snuffy (who is too big to use it). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Navajo boy who lives in the dessert talks about how his family has to pump water from the ground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Herry Monster, and Billy rearrange themselves in different ways and count to three, until they get exhausted and faint. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A doctor enters Hooper's Store, having caught word that Gina will be graduating from high school very soon. She encourages Gina to become a doctor as she sings a verse of "The People in Your Neighborhood." She's joined by an astronaut, who sings about her job. The two start to argue, when the letter carrier interrupts, believing Gina should have a job like his. All three start bickering. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fred the fish needs water to swim in, and Betty the bird needs air to fly in. Vanessa the vacuum cleaner sucks up all the air and water, but can't hold it all in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a pencil with a broken point, and demonstrates the fun you can have with it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sounds Around the House with Violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Helena thinks Gina should be a helper like her and cues up her program, "Help From Helena." She tries to point out why one shouldn't put sandals on a birthday cake, when Gina points out that people put candles on a cake instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Spanish-speaking man falls into a hole, and a dragon helps him out. Artist: Chris Hinton |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Great Movie Classics: Casablanca Rick keeps telling the pianist to keep saying the alphabet ("Say it again, Sam"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A real Indian boy tells two boys who are playing Cowboy and Indian that Indians don't say "ugh". The other kids tell him that they heard the expression on TV. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Helena prepares a script for "Help From Gina." Gina reads about having a ham and Ps sandwich, again forced to correct Helena on the mixed-up rhyme. Helena thinks Gina will be a good helper for fixing all her mistakes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Picnic with P foods (carried away by ants) Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Train #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moment — Grover and Zelda look above and below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Four Seasons" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina still doesn't know what she wants to do after graduation, while Mike wonders what he should have for a snack (an apple, banana, pear or glass of milk). Gordon suggests Gina become a teacher like he is. She imagines herself in a classroom, playing a game of "Three of These Things" with the kids using Mike's snack options. After the fantasy, Gina highly considers this route, while Mike has already eaten all the fruit and drank the milk. He now wonders what he should have for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P is for Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Home to Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A montage of boys, all of whom are named Joe, saying what their favorite sports are. The last one turns out to be a girl named Joanne. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A zydeco band plays "Bayou Pon Pon" while people dance and the townspeople of New Orleans wave at the camera. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie & Bert — On the deck of The Love Boat, a uniformed Ernie expresses how much he loves this boat. "Ernest" shares his love with Amanda, a grumpy patron, a fish, and soon several passengers who join them in their love for this boat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jasper and Julius: Apple |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Helena, the doctor and astronaut want a final answer from Gina as to what she wants to be after graduation. She concludes she still hasn't decided, but gives everyone some homemade brownies in the meantime. Mike announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide